


От большой любви

by Anonymous



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Police, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ники представился случай поучаствовать в судьбе старого знакомого. Но немного не так, как она ожидала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От большой любви

***

\- Ау? Есть кто-нибудь? - громко спросила Ники и еще разок постучала по косяку распахнутой двери.  
Может быть, она и вовсе не туда попала. Она так редко бывала в центральном управлении, что кабинет нужного ей сотрудника искала наугад: раньше спросить не догадалась, а теперь было пока что не у кого.  
Ники получила постоянное место в криминальной полиции совсем недавно, и серьезных дел ей не давали. Она больше помогала коллегам в рутинной работе: общалась с компьютером, наводила справки, возила что-то на экспертизу - как сейчас.  
От центра она держалась подальше осознанно. Работать близко к высокому начальству, даже если близость была только в территориальном смысле, считалось престижным, и у Ники была возможность получить назначение именно сюда. Тут даже служили несколько знакомых отца, которые выражали желание взять ее под крыло, но она очень постаралась сделать, чтобы этого не случилось, и оказаться как можно дальше. Во-первых, не позволяла гордость. Во-вторых, для нее центральное управление было полно призраков.  
\- Ищете кого? - поинтересовался из-за спины высокий, но полнозвучный и обладающий мягкой глубиной, мужской голос; зловещее эхо прокатилось по коридору.  
Ники вздрогнула и обернулась. Перед ней стоял пожилой уже мужчина, скорее худой, среднего роста и с очень усталым, но гладко выбритым лицом, на котором красовались массивные роговые очки. Очки не мешали разглядеть огромные мешки у него под глазами. Мужчина начинал лысеть - и очень некрасиво, потому что отсутствие волос делало его и без того высокий лоб огромным. Волосы некогда были темными, но теперь их почти полностью высеребрило сединой. И даже коротко остриженные, они шли волной на висках. Он был в сером костюме и белой рубашке, но - что сразу бросилось Ники в глаза, - без галстука и с расстегнутым воротом.  
\- Ищу. Эксперта, который занимается фототехникой, - ответила она.  
Ники занесло в центральное управление только из-за того, что в этом здании располагался экспертный центр. Если бы нужна была какая-нибудь немудреная трасология: следы подошв, пальцев, взломанные замки и царапины на мебели, - или идентификация личности, - в общем, с чем приходилось иметь дело каждый день, эксперты в округе бы справились на раз. Но сейчас дело было непростое: в день совершения крупной сделки с наличным расчетом ограбили офис фирмы, и полиция подозревала сговор преступников с одной из сотрудниц. Чтобы у Ники и коллег была уверенность в правильности предположений, а у задержанных - повод сознаться, требовалась довольно сложная процедура: установить по обгорелым снимкам и негативам, что они могли быть сделаны фотоаппаратом одного из грабителей, который тот "никому в руки больше не давал", могли быть вручную им проявлены, а еще то, что на них запечатлена именно та самая сотрудница и не где-нибудь, а в квартире этого грабителя. Эксперт, который у них всегда занимался документами, честно сказал, что это не в его компетенции. Исключительно поэтому Ники поехала сюда.  
Мужчина тем временем прошел мимо нее в кабинет - от кабинета знакомо веяло неказистым служебным уютом: холодильник в углу, электрочайник и несколько кружек на несгораемом шкафе, фотографии и рисунки на стенах возле двух рабочих столов. Мягкая игрушечная кошка на одном из них. Ники, глядя на нее, улыбнулась. Наверное, женщина здесь работает.  
\- К сожалению, это не я, - ответил мужчина, приоткрывая в кабинете окно. - Вы не дошли пару дверей налево.  
Жизнь Ники Херцог оказалась связанной с полицией с самого рождения. Сколько она себя помнила, в их дом вечером постоянно заглядывали серьезные дяди и тети, чтобы заниматься с папой работой. Мама всегда выгоняла их на кухню, чтобы "не при ребенке", а Ники пыталась отвлечь чтением или игрой. Но это ничуть не спасало, и когда маленькая Ники предложила маме поиграть в убийство: ты будешь труп, а я буду узнавать, чем тебя зарезали, - мама сначала пришла в ужас, а потом все же покорилась судьбе и перестала запрещать ей интересоваться отцовскими делами.  
Когда Ники стала постарше, отец иногда брал ее с собой в комиссариат. Она тайком заглядывала в его бумаги, полные важных, порой непонятных, а порой очень страшных слов, с восхищением смотрела на длинные коридоры, на снующих по ним людей, и знала, что они заняты очень важной и трудной работой. И ее самой большой мечтой долгие годы было однажды, как папа, оказаться среди них, ходить по этим коридорам и следить за тем, чтобы люди на Земле никогда друг другу не делали зла.  
А потом отец погиб на работе. И пусть прошло девять лет, Ники все еще старалась держаться подальше от этих стен. И дело было не столько в боязни - она считала себя их недостойной.  
Позади раздались шаги и покашливание. Ники отступила в сторону, пропуская в кабинет субтильного востроносого молодого человека в синей рубашке. Его светлые волосы чуть отливали рыжиной. К груди он прижимал коробку.  
Он оглянулся на Ники, улыбнулся ей, а потом обратился к мужчине:  
\- Вы там собрали, что хотели Коху передать?  
\- Да, один момент, - ответил тот, доставая из стола массивный сверток. - Главное, передавайте ему, чтоб выздоравливал.  
\- Куда ж он денется, - пробормотал парень, запихивая пакет в коробку. - Слава богу, не с сердцем загремел.  
\- Вот, возьмите еще, - мужчина протянул ему конверт. - Вдруг что понадобится.  
\- Спасибо. Надеюсь, вы туда к апельсинам, - он постучал по коробке, - ничего портящегося не запихнули? Мы к Максу только на выходных зайти сможем. А это еще даже не завтра.  
\- Нет, мы все рассчитали, - ответил мужчина.  
\- Тогда, надеюсь, не до скорого, - хмыкнул парень и поспешил вон. - Добавки к работе я не вынесу. Счастливо!  
Едва он вышел, Ники его поймала за рукав.  
\- Кох? - спросила она. - Макс Кох?  
\- Да, - на его лице отразилось удивление. - Вы его знаете? Он же давно на пенсии.  
Как, бывает, теряются люди, особенно если их специально избегать! Конечно, Ники его знала. Она помнила, что когда она была маленькой, дядя Макс, хоть от него порой жутко противно пахло табаком, всегда притаскивал ей яблоки и конфеты. Папа конфеты запрещал, но дядя Макс не исправлялся. А потом, когда папа погиб, как-то так получилось, что он оказался единственным человеком, с которым она, девочка шестнадцати лет, могла честно поговорить об этом.  
\- Мой отец с ним работал, - ответила Ники.  
\- Немногие его помнят. Столько лет, - парень помрачнел.  
\- Что с ним случилось?  
\- Сбила машина. С ним вообще в последнее время было плохо - как его Рихарда застрелили. Теперь вот он сам в больнице. Переломы, все такое. А в его возрасте... - парень замолчал.  
\- О нем есть, кому?... - Ники оборвала вопрос, увидев, как парень покачал головой и скривил рот.  
\- Он был одинок. Вернее, у него был только Рихард.  
\- А вы? - спросила Ники.  
\- У Рихарда, нашего начальника, остался пес. Он тоскует, не спит, отказывается от еды и не желает выходить из дома Рихарда. Нас в группе двое, мы попеременно дежурим у него. В выходные у меня выдается время, но...  
\- Может, я могу что-то сделать? - предложила Ники. - Я знала его, давно, правда, но он очень мне помог, и просто он хороший человек...  
Парень оглядел Ники с головы до ног.  
\- У вас сегодня вечером будет время?  
\- Да.  
\- Съездите к нему, просто съездите. Если вы сейчас зайдете ко мне, я напишу вам, где он лежит. Может, занесете что-нибудь, - он кивнул на коробку. - Этим вы уже поможете. Понимаете... Он одинок. У него никого не осталось.

***

Макс вспомнил Ники сразу. Он радовался ее обществу, как ребенок, с гордостью демонстрировал "владения" - свою палату, гипс на ноге, рассказывал про нехитрый больничный быт. Потом они долго обсуждали последний чемпионат по теннису и спорили о том, является ли виднеющаяся из окна вдалеке стеклянная башня тем самым бизнес-центром, про который было в новостях, как будто это самые важные вещи в мире. В какой-то момент Ники поняла, что с трудом может здесь находиться. Ее накрыла волна горечи и разочарования от соприкосновения с этим распадом и бессмысленностью. Чтобы овладеть собой, понадобилось напрячь все силы, напомнить себе о том, что она именно затем здесь, чтобы Макс снова стал прежним.  
Но когда она заговорила о Рихарде, Макс замкнулся. Ники сама почувствовала, что весь мир, все соседи, виды из окна, телепередачи и мечты о гуляше на ужин, как будто посерели и стали неуместными, едва она заикнулась о нем.  
\- Макс. Я понимаю, как это тяжело. Если вам вдруг захочется поговорить, я готова.  
Как объяснил ей востроносый парень, Рихарда Макс чуть ли не сам воспитал. Тот был хулиганом и мелким воришкой, в будущем которого маячили только все более и более крупные проблемы с законом, тюрьма и печальный конец. Макс неведомым способом умудрился доказать ему, что расследовать преступления интереснее, чем их совершать, и направить его кипучую энергию в более полезное для общество русло. Из мальчика вырос первоклассный полицейский. Который, увы, героически погиб, защищая от маньяка коллегу из другого ведомства. В общем, даже своей смертью Рихард доказал, что у него был прекрасный учитель.  
Они молчали почти весь вечер. Только когда сестра уже стала напоминать задержавшимся посетителям, что время выходит, и скоро закрывают гардероб, Макс сказал кое что, от чего Ники продрало до мурашек.  
Начал он странно:  
\- Ники... Полиция тебя сильно покорежила. В нашей работе женщин не жалуют, я знаю, а ты упорная, Ника-Победа. Ты... ты хочешь быть, по крайней мере, не хуже прочих, а чтобы таковой признали женщину, надо, чтобы она была на порядок лучше... И сплошь мужчины на работе, постоянные уголовники - а они часто не лучшим способом воспитаны. Я понимаю, почему ты такая, зачем вся эта одежда, - он кивнул на висящую на спинке стула кожанку, зачем такие манеры... Иначе никак, иначе ты бы в полиции не продержалась. Сложно оставаться женщиной.  
Он задумался, а она не знала, что ему ответить.  
\- Но ты думала о детях?..  
\- Едва ли с этим получится, - ответила Ники.  
Макс задумчиво потер щетину и спросил:  
\- Ты меня, наверное, осудишь: это звучит, как будто я жуткий эгоист. Рихард все сделал правильно, он не мог иначе. Иначе он бы разбил мне сердце. Он мог бы только лучше - если б не поймал пулю и остался в живых, но за это его нельзя осуждать. Но он был мне как сын. И каково это - понимать, что после тебя - ничего и никого?

***

Ничего и никого, - думала Ники, выходя из дверей больницы. Она была настолько занята всматриванием в себя и в воспоминания об этой паре часов, что поднимавшегося ей навстречу человека заметила, только когда чуть в него не врезалась.  
\- А, это вы, - она с удивлением обнаружила напротив себя сегодняшнего некрасиво лысеющего мужчину из центрального управления. В помятой зеленой куртке он выглядел намного более потрепанным, чем днем, а еще от него разило табачным дымом. - Вы к Максу? Часы посещений закончились.  
\- Да? А я думал... - он взглянул на часы. - И правда. Как так могло получиться?  
Он говорил это все нарочито изумленно, так вытянул лицо и поднял брови, что Ники ни на минуту не усомнилась в искусственности его удивления. Выходит, ждал ее. Неужели и этот? Уже на пенсию пора, а все туда же.  
\- Чего вам надо? - грубо поинтересовалась Ники.  
\- Я всего лишь хотел пригласить вас на чашечку кофе и расспросить о здоровье Макса.  
\- Макс не очень. Было бы здорово, если бы вы его проведали, - она окинула взглядом помятую куртку, - надеюсь, успеете в другой раз. Ему очень нужна поддержка. Вы простите, но меня ждет много дел в участок.  
\- А вы, смотрю я, трудоголик. Едва ли вы дежурите, раз смогли выбраться сюда, но если вы в такое время собираетесь возвращаться в участок и у вас много дел, вы не собираетесь спать этой ночью. Чашечка кофе вам не помешает.  
Время и впрямь было позднее. Хотя еще была не осень, небо уже окрасилось в темно-сероватый синий, почти в берлинскую глазурь. И свежо было. Ники поежилась.  
\- А вы, я смотрю, настойчивы. Вы понимаете намеки?  
Гадливость охватила Ники. Ей очень не хотелось больше разговаривать с этим человеком.  
\- Ну, вы же понимаете, что я не просто так вас приглашаю кофе выпить. - Ники хмыкнула. - Кстати, я видел неподалеку очень симпатичную вывеску.  
Ники решила: раз, если сказать прямо, не понимают, надо еще прямее.  
\- Выкладывайте, что вам от меня нужно, или я решу, что вам случайно бес в ребро попал.  
\- Вся в отца, - задумчиво сказал человек. - Николь, оставьте. Быть миловидной женщиной - не сахар, но мне не нужен экзорцист. Вы мне нужны как человек. Это долгий разговор, и не слишком удобно вести его на улице.  
\- Вы работали с моим отцом?  
\- Нет, но о нем наслышан. Так вышло, что он сыграл большую роль в моей жизни. Заочно.  
\- Это как?  
Мужчина промолчал.

***

Заведение, присмотренное спутником Ники, было небольшим подвальным кафе, и помещение, занятое им, при строительстве явно не планировали ни для чего такого использовать. За маленьким темноватым залом начинались какие-то коридоры с комнатами. Ники, пройдя туда-обратно, сразу же присмотрела там столик, отгороженный от прохода выступающей кирпичной стенкой, будто бы поставленный в отдельной комнате. Посетителей в было мало, и кофе сварили очень быстро.  
\- Так о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? - спросила Ники, подняв и устроив на кресле в очередной раз упавшую куртку. До того они обсуждали что-то вроде погоды и играли словами, Ники даже при желании не смогла бы точно вспомнить предмет беседы.  
\- О Максе. Как все серьезно?  
\- Я сказала...  
\- Вы почти ничего не сказали, вы пытались от меня отделаться. Что с ним сейчас?  
\- Вам честно?  
\- Да.  
\- Врач говорит, что все травмы легкие, что у него давно шалит сердце и проблемы с давлением.  
\- Лет десять как, - кивнул мужчина.  
\- Но дело не в том. - Ники опять вздрогнула, когда вспомнила, как Макс рассказывал про телевизор. - Ему тяжело после смерти Рихарда, и он даже, похоже, не хочет об этом разговаривать. Мне показалось, он бежит от этого, пытается забыться, и это можно понять. С ним должен быть кто-то. Он совсем один.  
Мужчина в упор смотрел на нее, и Ники стало не по себе. Эти глаза были полубезумными, полными мольбы.  
\- Вы же будете к нему приходить?  
\- А почему вы не пошли к нему сами?  
Он тотчас опустил взгляд.  
\- Нет, объяснитесь, - настаивала Ники. - Вы же меня ждали. Вы могли бы успеть хоть на пять минут к нему заскочить.  
\- Да, вы правы. Я нарочно опоздал. Еще полчаса курил под окнами, чтобы наверняка, - он улыбнулся.  
\- Вы серьезно?  
\- Абсолютно. Я даже успел закончить все, что собирался делать завтра утром.  
\- Почему?  
\- Все самое жуткое на свете делается от большой любви, - произнес он, уставившись в ее лицо, будто ожидая реакции.  
О черт. Даже если он действительно не имеет на нее видов, он, видимо, собрался изливать ей душу.  
\- Я вам нужна как человек. Я помню, мы договаривались, - попыталась она пошутить.  
\- А что, просто людей нельзя любить? - сказал он. Он выглядел разочарованным. - Но неважно. Вы все толкуете превратно.  
\- Вы слишком соблазнительно двусмысленны, - резонно заметила Ники.  
\- Я имел в виду другое. Вот, например, у вас уже были супруги, пытавшиеся друг друга убить из ревности? Или грабители, которые пытаются кого-то осчастливить? Сколько бесчеловечного можно натворить, когда разум туманится?  
\- Слишком абстрактно, - поморщилась Ники. - Как любовь относится к тому, что вы ведете себя как последний... - Ники не могла подобрать слова, каким можно описать это детское поведение: бродить под окнами и спрашивать ее, будет ли она приходить, когда там внутри одинокий Макс смотрит по телевизору спортивные программы! - В общем, как придурок, - честно закончила она.  
\- Вам конкретно? Макс очень любил вашего отца и из мести убил человека. А я Максом...  
Ники перебила его:  
\- Убил? - голос взлетел вверх, она недоверчиво сощурилась.  
\- Гм, - на миг запнулся мужчина, - было бы вернее сказать, заставил совершить самоубийство. Это еще страшнее.  
Задумчиво глядя в ему одному видимое пространство, в которое превратилась голая кирпичная стена за спиной Ники, он поставил локти на стол и соединил пальцы под подбородком.  
В разум Ники закралась догадка, а через мгновение она была почти уверена, что знает, о чем речь. Только было странно, что он употребил вначале слово "убил".  
\- И написать странную предсмертную записку, где упоминал моего отца? - в носу от волнения засвербило, и Ники поспешно полезла в карман за носовым платком. - Дело было у группы Коха, я его... оно попадало ко мне в руки.  
Она могла поклясться, мужчина понимающе усмехнулся. Эта совершенно условная недооткровенность - кто же в голос признается, что таскает дела, связанные со внутренними расследованиями, из архива? - неожиданно чуть больше объединила их и добавила разговору нотки сообщничества.  
\- Через два года после того, как отец погиб, один высокопоставленный офицер... как же его фамилия?.. его уличили в том, что покрывал несколько теневых организаций и пособничал им, и он застрелился на рабочем месте? - последнее слово она произнесла скороговоркой и, как ни пыталась сдержаться, все же оглушительно чихнула. - Извините, - гнусаво пробормотала она сквозь платок и шмыгнула носом.  
Кивок мужчины укрепил ее уверенность.  
\- Не болейте, - сказал он.  
\- Спасибо, - Ники еще чуть подождала, сделала пару глубоких вдохов и убрала платок от лица. Такие приступы волнения случалось с ней нечасто. - Вы знаете наверняка, как было дело?  
Не сказать, что было отличной мыслью подозревать эксперта-криминалиста в том, что он опирался на слухи или какие-то ненадежные свидетельства. С его работой - так некритически относиться к информации? Но этот человек уже показался ей странным, и она не стала бы ручаться.  
\- Я даже выстрел слышал, - ответил он мрачно и стал постукивать друг о друга пальцами соединенных под подбородком рук.  
\- Но ведь не видели? - отбила его заявление Ники. - Понимаете... вы сейчас темните, но делаете очень серьезные заявления, которые очерняют дорогого мне человека. Как я могу вам верить?  
Она очень аккуратно подбирала слова и боялась, что мужчина сейчас просто начнет возмущаться и откажется дальше с ней разговаривать. Но этого не произошло.  
\- Никто не видел, - подтвердил он. - Но я имею право это говорить, потому что я непосредственно с самого начала работал с Максом, когда он вел это дело. И Макс был тоже мне очень дорог, - произнес он с нажимом. - Я обязан ему столь многим, что это до сих пор - как видите - не дает мне покоя.  
\- Так почему вы обвиняете его? Что произошло?  
\- Я обвиняю его потому, что он проявил неоправданную жестокость. - Слова были жесткими, и Ники показалось, будто она видит, как они падают в мешок с пухом и тихонько, на грани слышимости, звенят от удара. - Это была очень жестокая месть. Я понимаю, что тот человек был мерзавцем. Он участвовал в планировании действий группы. Он вел двойную игру и очень основательно подставил Херцога - так что тот оказался безо всякой надежды на помощь, когда люди, которым было проще убить его, его раскрыли. И, хотя он не стрелял в вашего отца, он виновен в том, что создал, - мужчина на миг задумался, подбирая слова, - саму возможность того выстрела.  
Только почему по делу отца не было доследования? Или просто она об этом не знает? Ники поймала себя на том, что не дышит.  
\- Я это понимаю, - продолжал он. - Но знаете, когда это открылось, Макс сделал все, чтобы он до конца жизни не вышел из тюрьмы. Не хочу сказать, что Макс был черствым, но его редко что-нибудь так задевало. Если бы ему тогда не принесла какая-то птичка на хвосте, что со смертью Херцога не все чисто, никогда бы никто не дознался. Там столько всего напутано, такая куча мерзости была. Он вцепился в это дело, как черт, и пока во всем разбирался, задел в полиции интересы стольких - я просто боялся, что его отстранят, волевым решением отправят на пенсию или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. На том человеке и без смерти вашего отца столько висело, что и если бы ему дали по минимуму, до конца срока он бы не дожил. Но знаете, что Макс сделал?  
Мужчина наклонился вперед.  
\- У него был ордер на арест. Он взял меня и Рихарда Мозера с собой. Мы застали его на работе, в окружном управлении, но Макс оставил нас в коридоре и сказал, что ему есть, о чем напомнить бывшему сослуживцу. Макс его знал еще с войны. Через несколько минут Макс вышел из его кабинета и велел ждать, решится ли этот мерзавец на единственный достойный поступок в жизни. Кажется, именно так он и сказал: единственный достойный поступок. А потом мы услышали выстрел в кабинете и нашли внутри умирающего. Он скончался через сутки. Об остальном вы, наверное, читали... Не понимаю, как можно вообще додуматься предложить другому человеку убить себя.  
Ники сочувственно кивала.  
\- Знаете, это похоже на какие-то старые дворянские понятия о чести, - заметила она, когда молчание затянулось. - Честь превыше жизни человека, и есть грязь, которая смывается только кровью.  
\- Да, - согласился он. - Только не дворянская, а... Может быть, вам известно: Макс был призван и воевал, пулеметчиком. Закончил в звании фельдфебеля. Он об этом редко вспоминает, и я его понимаю. У него вообще была жуткая молодость, та же Гражданская война...  
\- Он, должно быть, тогда был еще подростком.  
\- Едва ли от этого легче. Потом жандармерия - в послевоенные-то годы. Но меня вот что больше всего поразило: он тогда мог дать делу законный ход. Но предпочел лично свести счеты - и таким способом! Если бы он отдал преступника в руки правосудия, я бы ни слова не сказал. Меня в нем восхищало неуклонное следование принципам. Но тут он поступил так, будто это было его личное дело - личное, понимаете? Видимо, он так был привязан к вашей семье, что система правосудия его не удовлетворяла, и он именно из-за этой привязанности сознательно совершил такой жестокий поступок.  
\- Привязан к нашей семье? - переспросила Ники. - Да, они с отцом были дружны. Но что заставляет вас думать, что дело именно в этом?  
\- Он рассказывал о вас, - ответил мужчина. - Очень часто. Вы ведь потому и пошли в полицию, как я понял, что гибель отца сильно на вас повлияла. Макс много о вас думал.  
\- Не совсем поэтому, - задумчиво произнесла Ники. - Но подождите. Это было дело чести. Но он же не собственноручно убил его. Он предложил ему совершить самоубийство. А значит, тот человек сам совершил этот выбор.  
\- Мне хватает того факта, что он предложил ему застрелиться.  
\- Но ведь это была его честь, самоубийцы. Если он совершил самоубийство, она у него была - тем более что, вы сказали, он бывший сослуживец Макса. Или чем Макс мог еще на него надавить, чтобы он решил, что смерть лучше?  
\- Рихарду Макс потом сказал, что просто предложил ему выбор между арестом и смертью. Вы оправдываете его, - скорее констатируя, чем вопрошая, сказал мужчина.  
\- Тем более, - с напором продолжила Ники. - Это было не просто его личное дело. Это было их дело. Их двоих. И, я так понимаю, речь шла не только о моей семье, но просто о том, что этот человек был мерзавцем, совершавшим должностные преступления, и не просто поставил одного человека под удар, а был червоточиной в полицейской системе. И если они оба решили, что уместно вспоминать о чести, не нам их судить! Вы же сами сказали, что Макс воевал. Когда вы с ним познакомились, вы могли не знать, но догадываться. И это не мешало вам быть его другом. И когда узнали, я так поняла, не мешало. Он всегда, - она подчеркнула это слово, - был таким.  
Они молчали. Ники вдруг услышала все те звуки, что все это время их окружали, но не могли завладеть ее вниманием: как звенит наддверный колокольчик, смех где-то в углу, приглушенные разговоры.  
Мужчина долго тихо выдохнул и на мгновение спрятал лицо в ладонях. Потер пальцами виски, зарывая их в седые волосы, закусил губу.  
\- В том, что касалось его роли в гибели Херцога, делу не дали ход? - уточнила она, нарушив молчание. - Слишком много интересов?  
Мужчина кивнул и потянулся к своей чашке с кофе.  
Ники вздохнула.  
\- Как бы то ни было, я могу лишь предполагать. Я не знаю, чем в действительности руководствовался Макс - об этом следовало бы спросить у него самого. Но даже если им двигала месть - неважно, за убитого полицейского или за друга - он дал тому человеку выбор.  
Чашка в руках сидящего напротив дрогнула, он закашлялся.  
\- Вам ли не знать о том, чем иногда бывает продиктован выбор, - сипло сказал он.  
\- Но ведь на самоубийство решиться непросто, - ответила Ники. - У него даже не получилось застрелиться так, чтобы умереть быстро. Мог еще больше промахнуться и остаться в живых. Мог вообще не стрелять... Вы мне лучше объясните, как это все связано с тем, что вы сами делаете.  
\- Дело в том, - начал он, - что эта история и все эти знания мешают мне даже просто смотреть Максу в глаза. Мне было очень сложно с ним работать. Вы бы знали, как мне тяжело было с ним видеться, когда в последние годы Рихард взял за обыкновение просить его помочь в сложных случаях - тем более что Макс все еще хорошо ко мне относится. Но я не имею права его оставить, он был для меня слишком многим. Мне необходимо исполнить свой долг перед ним, если хотите. Я пытаюсь понять, что я могу сделать, чтобы помочь ему.  
\- И если бы я смотрела за ним, и вы знали, что он вне опасности, ваша совесть была бы чиста? - резко спросила Ники.  
\- Я мог бы помогать вам, делать какие-то еще нужные вещи, - ответил он спокойно.  
\- То есть, вы хотите сказать, что чувства не оправдывают месть, и оправдываете ей свою... трусость?  
\- Не трусость, и не оправдываю. Вы же видите, как это все меня мучит.  
Это-то она и видела. И чем дальше, тем больше этот мужчина ее возмущал - так и хотелось наорать на него, может быть, даже ударить по лицу, чтобы он собрался и прекратил тратить силы впустую, на эту дурацкую дилемму. Или рассказать ему про все, что она видела в палате у Макса, как отчаянно безнадежна и бессмысленна его жизнь. Никакой человек, что бы он ни натворил, не должен заканчивать жизнь так - когда то единственное, оставшееся у него из всего, что он дал миру, пусть в ярчайшем, пусть в заслуживающем самого высокого почтения порыве, пусть героически, но - сгорает. Обращается в тщетное, и после - уже ничего и никого. Рихард в своей смерти воплотил, поставил в абсолют принципы, заложенные в него Максом. Взращенное Максом убило самое себя, и как ни ставь некоторые вещи выше жизни, с этим невозможно смириться. Макс мог бы гордиться совершенным Рихардом, но утвержденный принцип человека не заменит. В будущем у Макса нет ничего живого.  
Но пока Ники сдержалась.  
\- Ужасно, - только и сказала она и откинулась в кресле, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- В том и ужас, что именно то, что я так его любил, теперь заставляет меня вести себя подобным образом.  
"Любил? Это - любовь?" - печально и зло подумала Ники.  
А мужчина продолжил:  
\- После того, что он сделал, я не могу относиться к нему, как прежде. Так и получается, что я - тоже... выходит, причина в том, что я был слишком сильно к нему привязан.  
Этого Ники уже не могла вынести.  
\- И вы смеете сравнивать?! - она подалась вперед, желая видеть его лицо. - Если то, что сделал Макс - неважно, почему, может быть, как вы говорите, из-за его любви к нашей семье - имеет даже некоторый налет благородства, то вы совершаете - даже по обычным человеческим меркам - низость. Вы говорите о сознательной жестокости? Вы не можете принять сознательную жестокость и из-за этого теперь сами цинично оставляете человека, который вам желал только добра? Это двулично, вам не кажется?  
Мужчина, потупив взор, проговорил:  
\- В чем низость? В том, что я собирался ему помочь?  
\- Так помогайте! Чего вы вообще приходили? Ну, не можете заставить себя - и не можете. Оставьте это другим. Хотя, нет, вы и так оставляете, - мысли Ники путались от негодования. - Можно же было найти другие способы помочь, без этого цирка. Чего вы ему должны, что теперь просите чужого человека?..  
\- Вы ведь не чужая, вы, пожалуй, больше меня к нему привязаны, - укоризненно сказал мужчина. И с горячностью продолжил: - Я хочу ему помочь. Но...  
\- Так вы хотите?! - воскликнула, перебивая его, Ники. - Теперь я поняла. Это не долг перекрывает вашу неприязнь. Черт подери! Полчаса торчать под окнами... Это вы все еще любите его, но не можете простить, что он вас разочаровал. Я так поняла, вы даже не говорили с ним серьезно. Вы боитесь, что это снова будет между вами и не хотите это разрешать. В этом ваша трусость. Господи, какого черта нужно впутывать меня? - вопросила она и секунду спустя поняла, что этот вопрос действительно уместнее было бы задавать не этому мужчине, а Господу.  
Ее собеседник, чуть помолчав, сказал:  
\- А если я все же не смогу его простить? Я ведь своим отношением могу все испортить.  
\- Отговорки, - отмахнулась Ники. - Вы даже не пытались. Вы будете мужчиной, наконец?  
Ее слова снова повисли в воздухе.  
\- Вы во многом заставили меня сегодня сомневаться, - признался он, наконец посмотрев на нее. Его голос опустился до шепота: - Вы знаете, как я теперь себя ненавижу?  
Его губы задрожали, но он взял себя в руки.  
Стыд может парализовать человека, Ники это знала. Но ведь может и наоборот заставить его действовать.  
\- Вот что, - жестко сказала она. - Пока никакой реальной вины на вас нет. Если вы перестанете от себя бегать, вам будет незачем заниматься самобичеванием. Так что теперь это я буду вас просить. Вернее, я буду у вас требовать. Макс потерял человека, который был ему ближе, чем кто бы то ни было. Вокруг него никого не осталось. Он не виноват в том, что разочаровал вас. Попытайтесь простить ему то, каков он есть - его сделало таким время. Родись он на двадцать лет позже, может быть, он был бы таким же, как вы, и жизнь так же была бы для него священна. Так что оставьте эти метания и попытайтесь ему помочь. Я даже согласна вас в этом поддержать. Вы всегда сможете уйти, если эта ноша окажется вам не по силам.  
Мужчина кивнул и выдохнул:  
\- Спасибо. Я попробую. 


End file.
